


It's a long way down

by nemoxgirl



Series: It's a long way down [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Longing, M/M, Manipulation, Pining, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, greed - Freeform, oblivious charge, touch-starved Simeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoxgirl/pseuds/nemoxgirl
Summary: He should be contant, he really should. But eternity is a long time to wait.OrHow to make an angel fall in 8 acts
Relationships: Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: It's a long way down [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	It's a long way down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonNepsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonNepsa/gifts), [Blueasthebeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueasthebeetle/gifts).



> I blame Beetle and VonNepsa for this.

He had started out content. They had all the time in the world. He knew that. He also knew that his love was willing to wait. But time went and it’s ticking clock was starting to get louder each day. Because even if Barbatos was willing to wait for eternity Simeon found that _he_ wasn’t. The kiss on his birthday had maybe tipped the scale because after...

… He wanted more. There was no way around it. Every secret smile. Every time they almost held hands. He wanted more simply. More time with Barbatos. More _of_ Barbatos’ time. More time _for them_. And this want, this need, this… impatience was slowly getting it’s claws into him

When they met they were usually among friends. And while Simeon knew that the majority of their friends wouldn’t judge or care, he also knew that some would tease. More importantly, they would tease at the wrong time with the wrong people. Few of them knew of the need for discretion and fewer of them knew when to apply it. Simeon might have been greedy for more of his beloved but even in his impatience he knew the value of secrecy. 

_But that didn’t stop him from wanting more._

This… greed for more was becoming more difficult to ignore. But he didn’t understand why this had started to eat him away. As he had stated, he had started out content with the pace of their relationship. Slow as it was, it would give them time to get to know each other better as well as give his Father time to one day accept this. 

“Simeon!” The angel looked up and saw his charge run towards him, all bouncy and red-cheeked from his excitement and from the running. 

“Yes?” Years of practice kept him from showing the young angel the chaos inside. He would do close to anything in order to _not_ show Luke that chaos. He could at least spare him that. 

“Barbatos has a new recipe to show me! Can we go to the castle pleeeease?” 

Simeon honestly didn’t know if this was a blessing or a test. The hands of fate giving him what he wanted at a high cost. But he knew the moment Luke said the name that he would say yes. Because he wanted more time with Barbatos. And what better way to get more time than with his young charge as an excuse and shield? 

“Of course,” he smiled warmly as Luke beamed up at him. “As long as you have finished your homework,”

“I have!” Luke tried to look serious but his happiness couldn’t be contained. They left for Lord Diavolo’s castle, waiting just to check if Solomon wanted to come along. The sorcerer was occupied with his fellow human and had thus declined. 

In the private corners of his mind Simeon was selfishly grateful that Solomon was occupied. The human was far more observant than Luke and would (or maybe even _had_ ) pick up on any indiscretion. 

One of the Little D’s greeted them as they arrived at the castle and showed them to the kitchen where Barbatos awaited them.

“Luke,” he smiled at the young angel before his eyes met Simeon’s.”Simeon, welcome back,” 

How could he not be greedy for this demon’s attention and time? One look had as much unspoken but still readable desire as he felt in his own chest. 

They were really lucky that Luke was so oblivious. And that Barbatos excelled in multitasking; both teaching Luke while exchanging looks with Simeon. The cake didn’t seem so complicated but rather time consuming. The decoration was apparently the hardest part and Simeon couldn’t help but smile at Luke’s determined focus on his creation. 

“You’re doing great,” Barbatos encouraged. “Simeon, what do you think?” 

The invitation with a hint of challenge to come closer was clear. And Simeon was not about to back down. 

With measured steps he walked over to the baking-duo and looked at Luke’s work. As he peered over the shorter angel’s shoulder he felt Barbatos’ hand on his lower back. It was a simple touch but the charge in that touch would in any other place be lethal. 

He murmured encouragements to Luke while his own hand slowly and blindley reached for his demon. On nothing more than chance he found his arm and a slight shift from them both resulted in hands being held behind the determined angel’s back. It was a daring thing to do but at the same time not. A tiny thing but Simeon loved it.

_And wanted more_. 

How a hand, a single hand, could enhance the greed for more was beyond him. Should this scare him, how easy it was to want more? How easy it was for Barbatos to evoke these feelings in him? Probably. If he was a better angel it would never have reached this point. But here they were and these feelings would not be repressed. 

“Simeon! Look! What do you think?” With effort he forced his eyes to actually see what was in front of him and not focus on the hand in his. Not that he could focus on that hand; Luke was turning around to look at Simeon and thus the moment had to be broken before innocent eyes saw something they should not see. 

“It looks great, Luke,” he praised.

“What’s next, Barbatos?” Luke was so excited he was almost shining like the sun. A small, fierce, bright and thankfully oblivious sun. 

The lesson continued. Luke followed the instructions Barbatos gave him all the while Simeon and Barbatos exchanged looks over the smaller angel’s head. But they kept it at looks. No matter how much Simeon wanted more, he knew this was not the time or place. 

“Why don’t you show this to our resident humans? Both should be with Lord Diavolo at the moment. Simeon and I can clean up and join you all shortly,” Simeon’s eyes snapped up from Luke’s cake to Barbatos’ face. He was a picture of honesty and ease, all politeness and charm. All of it hiding the wicked being lurking behind the mask. 

Luke shouted his excited agreement and took off with the directions Barbatos gave him before he managed to leave the kitchen. 

And suddenly they were all alone. 

Blue eyes met green. 

Someone, or maybe both, moved and suddenly arms were wrapped around Simeon’s waist, soft but determined lips were on his mouth. His own hands were buried in greenish hair, having moved without his permission. 

There was so much want, _greed_ , in the kiss, from both sides. Simeon’s hands couldn’t stay in one place; they moved all over Barbatos; hair, neck, shoulders, anywhere he could reach. A new desperation had taken over him and he needed to have as much of his love before it was too late. 

Barbatos seemed just as desperate or greedy as the angel. He was more willing and ready to take more. There was no hesitation as he pushed Simeon backwards until they collided with a wall or a cupboard, neither really cared what. Whatever it was gave the demon more freedom to caress the angel. 

But as Simeon’s hands reached buttons on Barbatos’ trousers the demon pulled away, just slightly, just enough to make the angel paus. 

Both were panting, more or less breathing each other’s air, mouths almost touching. Barbatos reached for Simeon’s hands, pulled them up, pressed them gently but firmly against the whatever they were leaning against.

“I would love nothing more,” panted Barbatos. “But I am sure your charge will not leave us alone long enough for that,” 

Simeon’s hands twitched in the captivity, wanting to reach for his love but understanding the reason why not. Not that understanding stopped the greed for more. 

With effort they pulled away from each other. Barbatos started to clean up the kitchen and Simeon went on autopilot and helped as well as he could. The cleanup was a good way for him, and probably for Barbatos too for that matter though it was difficult to tell, to calm down and center himself again. Or center himself enough to be able to control the impatient being that had awoken inside of him again. 

But no matter what he wanted, what the voice of the being whispered in his mind, he was still an archangel and he could control himself. He could and would control himself around and most importantly for his charge. He and Barbatos had all of eternity later. Luke needed him now so this desire could wait until a better time. 

That was his mantra as they joined the others in another part of the palace, which part he had no idea but it wasn’t important. He smiled, joked and cherished the time with the entire group, encouraging Luke to bond with humans and demons, to see the person beyond race or choice. That was his goal here after all; to better the relation between heaven and hell. 

Meeting his love’s eyes caused the mantra to falter. Because everytime it happened the greed, want, hunger, _longing,_ made itself known and it would not allow the lie to become the truth. Or not lie but it certainly wasn’t the whole truth. No matter what his original goal had been it wasn’t his only goal anymore. But maybe he could be allowed this one thing, to want and be wanted. Humans were encouraged to find someone and yes, angels had different rules applied to them but companionship was still important, no matter race and rank. It wasn’t the want itself that was the sin, it’s when it took over everything else that it caused problems. And he still had this longing under control. 

Yes, he could have and would be able to have this. He just needed to be patient for a while for some things. And he could be that. 

He could.


End file.
